


Let's Beat the Normality!

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Female Friendship, Gen, Group Hugs, Homeworld is Horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Garnet, Pearl, and Bismuth are captured, and even after Pearl is beaten by a Homeworld soldier.. they are determined that nothing with bring them down.





	Let's Beat the Normality!

**Author's Note:**

> It starts off as Garnet's POV if anybody is confused.  
> ///  
> This was suppose to have been finished three months ago...I'm trying to finish all the one-shots I'm supposed to have been working on for a long time.. so.. this makes me feel good.

She took shallow breaths as she prepared herself to enter the room, _“Just be calm.”,_ her friend’s soft and calming voice instructed in a whisper.

She knew this day could have come, but she was still afraid and uneasy.

She was getting closer, and closer to the door. She noticed that as she approached it more and more, the heavier the atmosphere seemed to get. Her breaths became huskier, as did her footsteps.. She didn’t want to do this.

A well-built soldier came into her view, she couldn’t help but to become nervous. The soldier looked at them, her face full of clear disgust. “This is them?” The soldier asked as she inspected them, she sighed in annoyance, clearly unimpressed by them. “These are the rebels? Just a bunch of worthless gems?”

 _This damn Homeworld scum!_ Was all that she could think as she glared at the soldier in anger. The soldier noticed this and smirked at her, she suddenly almost regretted sending the soldier a glare. But she was probably going to get killed anyways. So did it even matter?

The Homeworld soldier bit her lip trying not to speak as another gem joined her, it was a peridot. The peridot stood next to the soldier and looked at her notes before looking at the rebels.

“So we have. . . A bismuth, a pearl, and a...” The peridot looked curiously past the other two gems, and back at what seemed to be a fusion “My stars.. that’s sick.” She said in both surprise and disgust, earning a growl from the fusion.

The pearl looked back at the fusion with a concerned frown. “Don’t do anything, Garnet.” Garnet let out a deep sigh, trying to restrain herself from attacking the low-life peridot. The soldier growled and lunged at the pearl, holding her by her neck. Garnet and the bismuth immediately struggled to break their restrains, and help their friend, but the restrains proved to be too strong.

  
“Let her go!” The garnet fusion commanded with a threatening look on her face, but it only seemed to amuse the beefy soldier. “I’d follow the normality, and obey you since you’re a garnet and all… But you’re not a real garnet.. Isn’t that right?” The soldier mocked the almost powerless fusion, the fusion clenched her fists, wanting nothing more but to attack both the Homeworld scums. But she was unable to do that and could only helplessly watch her friend be brutally handled by the soldier.

The smirking soldier turned her attention back towards the Pearl, who was watching her with obvious fear in her eyes. “You’re a pearl right? You take orders. Who asked you to speak, you little glorified toy!?!” The soldier aggressively knocked the pearl to the ground, her grip on her becoming more powerful and painful.

Pearl gasped in both pain and shock, while her comrades looked horrified as the soldier loomed over her. “You think you can just make up your own orders?” The soldier threw her a hard punch in the gut, Pearl let out a pained wail, but she kept an unfazed expression. The soldier got slightly annoyed by this.

  
“Now, tell me Pearl… Who do you belong to?” Pearl scoffed. “Nobody, you _**damn**_ brute.” The soldier wasn’t pleased with this answer and struck her on the face. Pearl inhaled from the pain, but still didn’t change her expression despite blood running down her face from her nose.

The soldier’s rage dangerously increased, she started to hit the pearl without stopping. It was a horrifying sight, Bismuth and Garnet both looked at each other, then at the peridot.. They both were shaken that the peridot didn’t even try to stop the quartz soldier.

The peridot was unfazed as she watched it, like it was a normal occurrence, the only time she decided to intervene was when she noticed that Pearl’s pure white skin was covered in bruises. She went over and tapped the soldier’s shoulder. “Stop it, she’s going to poof soon.” The soldier got up off of Pearl and looked at the peridot angrily.

“You think I give a damn? She thinks she’s worth something.” The peridot deeply sighed, helping the rebel pearl up. “It’s not your place to shatter her, or even poof her. Only the ones appointed for punishing traitors are allowed to do so, if it’s not on the battlefield. You’re only an escort for these rebels.” The soldier yanked the peridot’s arm causing her to shriek, she glared at her menacingly.

“If I wasn’t loyal to my diamond, I’d shatter you and the rebels.” The soldier heavily breathed as she held eye contact with the peridot for a few moments. She deeply sighed and let go of the peridot, the peridot whined as she saw the bruise that the soldier had left on her. “You amethysts are always so rough, I’ll be reporting this.” She pointed at her bruise, but the amethyst soldier didn’t seem to care.

“Anyways, I also hope you know that when you were busy fighting, the court date changed, you need to take the rebels back to their cells.” The peridot rubbed her bruise. “I have a report to make.” The amethyst sighed in annoyance and started an argument with the peridot.

While they were doing that, Garnet and Bismuth looked dismayed at their beaten friend, the pearl was still shaken by the horrid event and paid them no mind. Her comrades were heartbroken as her body shook from the lingering shock and pain. Bismuth let out a heavy breath and looked away from her comrade. “I hate them, Garnet.” She tried holding back her emotions as she spoke to her fusion friend.

The fusion closed her eyes, a slight tear running down her face. . . She wiped it away before it could be seen and she opened her eyes again. She started at the amethyst soldier, her hatred for Homeworld burning stronger. “You’re not the only gem here who does.” Garnet said, her voice filled with bitterness.

“Take them back to their cells, now! Or I’ll add that to my report against you, and you’ll be punished greatly I hope you know!” The peridot attempted to be threatening, but her attempt was a failure as the amethyst only laughed at her. The soldier was greatly amused by the threat, and it made it all better that it was a _peridot_ that had threatened her.

“I may get in trouble for not taking them back, but I assure you that no gem will punish me for your little stupid bruise. Nobody cares if a gem like you is smacked around, you’re just a peridot, after all. The soldier mocked the lower-ranking gem, the peridot groaned in almost _agonizing_ frustration.

“Please...” She put her hands together and weakly begged, while also cringing at her own actions. The soldier loved watching gems throw away their pride… She clapped her hands as the peridot looked at her in embarrassment. “You really want them back in their cells that much?” The peridot nodded while scratching the back of her neck. “Fine, if you want this _sooo_ much then I’ll take them back.”

The peridot sighed. “Thank You.”

* * *

 

The walk back to the cells was less than pleasant, Pearl never said a word and would only glare daggers into the amethyst soldier. Luckily, it was a quiet walk. Garnet swore that if she heard that stupid voice of that amethyst, she’d go mad in the hallway. Bismuth also seemed to be that way, but maybe her thoughts and feelings were a little more darker and violent—Garnet assumed.

They were thrown in one big joint cell. “See ya later.” Garnet was sure that the soldier was mocking them. She threw her an angered glare. But, the amethyst was already gone. Garnet’s attention went to Pearl. “Are you alright?” She asked. Pearl finally raised her head and looked at both of her close comrades. “To be honest with you.” Pearl shook her head. “No.” Garnet and Bismuth moved closer towards Pearl, allowing her to slump on one of them. She slumped onto Garnet and hid her face in her hands.

“H-how could I let that...that happen?” Pearl whispered. “Rose will be so disappointed in me!” She cried louder, the poor pearl was heartbroken. Nor Garnet or Bismuth could stop a few tears from escaping them either. If anything, Rose would be disappointed in them. . . They had failed to protect Pearl. Rose was going to be...so, so disappointed. How could they have failed her like this? How could they have failed Pearl like this? All three of the comrades shared a hug. All of them, surviving off of each other’s comfort.

 

All they had right now was each other.

...Thank stars for that.

 

“It’ll be okay guys,” Bismuth whispered to them. “We are the Crystal Gems..remember?” They all three pulled away from the hug. Pearl had a faint smile. “We get through everything, every enemy.” Garnet chuckled. “Together…” Their cold cell filled with warmth. They had each other… Even if it was the end. “... _or we die trying!”_ A voice cut in, the rebels looked up. “R—Rose!” Pearl blushed as she saw who it was… It was the leader of the rebellion, Rose Quartz.

The smiles on the fellow rebels became wider. Rose approached the cell, they had all noticed tears in her lovely eyed. “Thank goodness I found all of you.” Pearl reached her hand out, wanting to comfort the quartz. “Don’t cry! We’re fine!” She wanted to hug Rose as tight as she could.

Rose took her sword and stabbed the lock. The electric wall dissipated, and the gems were no longer apart. They hugged each other. “Ready to kick some Homeworld gem’s butts?” Bismuth smiled as she noticed some guards heading they’re way. The other gems summoned their weapons.

“You know we are!” Pearl could taste revenge clearly in her mouth. Rose looked around her. She looked at her friends, she could only feel love for them. It is thanks to this beautiful that they had all met. Maybe...maybe that’s one of the reasons this planet was so worth protecting.

 

“Let’s beat the normality!” Rose shouted as she ran into the angered crowd.

 

Yes, nothing will ever bring them down.


End file.
